


Yume ja nai

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Aiba finds the courage to ask Sho out...





	Yume ja nai

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stories from my LJ account, so if it's familiar that's the reason ;)

Aiba almost run along the short road till the park, though he had enough time to walk slowly there. But he couldn’t tell his legs to slow down. He was way too excited to it. Today finally…! Today he finally asked out Sho and the rapper said yes!  
When he reached the park, he sit down on a bench but he couldn’t sit motionless. It was always difficult for him to sit properly, and it was way more difficult today. He pulled out his phone from his pocket to check out the time on it. He had more than half an hour till the said time. He sighed impatiently and closed the phone.  
He leaned back and looked up at the radiant blue, spring sky. Then he smiled widely as he remembered what happened in the morning.

"Anou… Sho-chan…"  
Sho looked up from the newspaper he was reading and glanced at Aiba. The younger boy looked antsy; he fiddled the hem of his shirt and avoided to look at Sho in the eyes. The older sighed, he was sure that Aiba spilled something on Jun’s designer shirt or broke Nino’s DS’s stick (or both) and now he expects him to settle it.  
"What is it, Aiba-chan?" the rapper asked and put aside the paper.  
"Anou… I thought… Maybe… If you have time today afternoon… can… can you go on… on a date… with me… Onegai!" Aiba closed his eyes tight and bowed.  
He didn’t dare to look at the older, because he was afraid what he will see on his face. After all, why on earth Sho would want to go on a date with him? Cause Sho is smart (he graduated on Keio!), he is popular (he was the Man of the Year!) and he is always busy with something (if he doesn’t write his newest rapp solo, he’s shooting his new dorama or working on his report for News Zero)  
The silence was heavy in the green room. Aiba slowly opened his eyes and staring at the floor he smiled bitterly. Of course. What did he think anyway? Sho had no time or like to bear with his bakaness in his freetime too. And with this he totally killed their friendship as well… Aiba can see it how awkward they’ll act in each other’s presence and the other’s will notice it as well and they’ll kick him out of Arashi because he ruined everything!  
"Eh… Nandamonai, Sho-kun!" Aiba rattled out and quickly run to the door hoping he won’t start crying until he left the room.  
"Ii yo" he heard Sho’s voice when he put his hand on the doorknob. "Where?"  
Aiba’s eyes widened as he turned back. He felt his legs give up because of Sho’s smile.  
"Where?" Sho asked again when Aiba still didn’t answer.  
"In the park, at four" Aiba beamed at him.  
"Okay" Sho smiled, Aiba just nodded at it then skipped out the room.

Aiba started giggling at the memory.  
He smiled widely as he thought about what they can do together with Sho. Eat ice cream, go to the zoo, do some shopping, eat dinner at a small restaurant where nobody cares who they are… He sighed daydreaming then checked out the time again on his phone. 4.10 PM.  
Aiba pouted disappointed. Sho was late… He looked around expecting to notice the older but nothing. He looked at his phone again, but there was no new message. Aiba couldn’t help but sigh again. Maybe… maybe Sho said yes earlier only not to hurt him… No! Sho would never do such thing!  
Aiba looked at his phone disappointed but there was no call or message from Sho, Only the time passed till it started to get dark around him.  
Aiba looked around once again, but he saw nowhere the familiar form he was waiting whole afternoon. He smiled sadly and blurt a few tear which run down on his face unnoticed.  
He stood up and with his hands deep in his pockets he walked out the park. There was no reason to wait any longer…  
But he did only a few steps when…  
"Masaki!"  
He looked up when he heard the shout and stared confused at the running figure who was running toward him.  
"Sho-chan! But…" Aiba muttered confused with teary eyes.  
The rapper stopped in front of him panting and bent on his knees to regain his breath.  
"Gomen ne, Aiba-chan, but the manager wanted to talk about something with me and I was there all…" Sho stood up straight and went silent as soon as he looked at Aiba. "Masaki… you cried?" he asked stunned. He took the younger one’s face in his palms and wiped the tearstains with his thumb. "I’m sorry for…"  
But he couldn’t finish the sentence cause Aiba through himself in his arms and hugged him tight. He was incredibly happy that Sho finally came.  
"I love you, Sho-chan…" he mumbled burying his face into the rapper’s neck.  
Sho stood dumbfounded for a second and didn’t believe his ears then smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Aiba’s waist.  
"I love you too, Masaki…"


End file.
